Date Planners aka Fitz and Ward
by NothatRose
Summary: A bromance of Ward and Fitz. The Duo talking and making plans. But will the girls of their dreams make their wishes come true? I'm making this a multi chapter and romance is added since it is SkyeWard and FitzSimmons story. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey**,... I'm back. Still groggy, tired, lazy and on holiday mode but back. While on holiday I saw lots of guys just sitting around together, relaxing and talking while looking out into the scenic beach. They made me think of our brotherly duo, Ward and Fitz. Hence, this ff. Enjoy.

Thank you for all your reviews and favorites of my ffs. HUgs.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Summary** : A bromance of Ward and Fitz.

**Note** : Ward is not a Hydra. And May and Ward never happened! Yeayyyy!

xox

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Ward nodded and gulped down the remainder of his bottled water.

"You know I could use this little info against you, right?"

"You know I could use the fact that you still have not told Simmons how you feel about her after I've painstakingly thought of and executed a plan to get the two of you together, plus the fact that I had to distract Trip for four freaking hours so that he'll be out of Simmons hair, against you too, right?"

"No." Fitz interrupted Ward with a hiss of disdain. "Don't say things like that."

"What?"

"Images of Trip's hands or other parts of him in Simmons hair or on any part of her? Not good." Fitz shook his head as he munched furiously on his pretzels with eyes full of dislike.

"Have I told you that you've got it bad?" Ward teased the brooding Engineer.

"Oh shut up!" Fitz kicked Ward's foot. "Wait till I tell everyone that you haven't even been on a date in all your life."

"Hey! I told you that in confidence!"

"Then stop harassing me about not telling Jemma how I feel about her."

"Why the hell not?" Ward asked him. "Do you know how rare it is to have that window of opportunity nowadays with Trip circling your Simmons like some hungry shark all the time?"

"So you locked us up in the medic pod?"

"I'm more familiar with the Bus than this Playground. I thought you'd like some place really private. I would have let you use my cabin but you know the roof is not quite ready." Ward shrugged. "Besides, I did leave a picnic basket in there. Flowers too!"

"Aww.. How romantic. Thanks!" Fitz rolled his eyes. "That was a great conversation starter."

"What do you mean?"

"Jemma couldn't stop talking about the various medical possibilities she could extract from the flowers and herbs that you left in there. She didn't even notice the sandwiches and drinks I unpacked or the fact that we were locked in!" Fitz turned to look at Ward. "Just where did you get those flowers and herbs from Dude?"

"The florist was closed. But I saw those flowers in somebody's backyard - "

"YOU STOLE THEM!?" Fitz yelped before groaning. "Please tell me you didn't pluck them off some sweet old lady's backyard."

"What? No! Of course not! My Grampsy would have my ass if she knows I'd do such things." Ward defended himself. "I spoke to the elderly couple who lived there. I told them your sad, pathetic love story - "

"My sad, pathetic love story? Are you sure you didn't lay them with your own sad, pathetic, unrequited love tragedy? Ouch!"

"And they gave me a bunch of those." Ward continued after flicking Fitz's ear for interrupting him. "Do you know that aloe stands for healing, basil for love but at times hatred, mint stands for virtue, the chamomile for wisdom, jasmine for sweet love, grace and elegance and honeysuckle for bonds of love? Well anyway, the wife was explaining all that to me over her backyard fence as her husband picked those for you."

"I don't believe Super Spy Agent Grant Ward actually have a conversation with an old lady about the meaning of flowers over the backyard fence."

"Hey. You know I'd do anything for my Bro to get his girl."

"Who knew underneath all that tough robotic facade of yours, there is a romantic and sensitive soul just dying to burst out." Fitz nudged his friend's rib. "You read romance novels too?"

"What?! You nuts?" Ward spurted but added in a softer tone, "Once. But I was undercover in a bookstore. Needed something to cover my face and grabbed the first thing on the shelf."

"You actually read the whole book while hiding?"

"It was a classic. Bought it after the mission was over. You tell a soul and I'll install a virus in your dwarves."

"You know how to do that?" Fitz smirked.

"I'll figure it out. Somehow." Ward said and they both laugh.

"You really didn't say anything to her?" Ward asked again after their laughter died down. "It was the perfect time, Man."

"And I screwed up on the chance." Fitz groaned. "What am I to do now?"

"Take her out?" Ward suggested.

"This coming from a guy who has never been on a single date." Fitz muttered. "Honestly, have you even tried asking a girl out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Never had a chance."

"Why not?"

"Short story? Chucked into Military Academy at 13, landed in Juvenile Hall at 15, taken by Garrett right after, found by Fury at 16, straight into S.H.I.E.L.D for the next 15 years, lived the life of a double/triple agent, endless missions and strict fraternization protocol. Hence, no girl to ask out. And never met anyone that I want anyway. Until now."

"Are you a virgin Dude?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Ward turned to Fitz with an incredulous look on his face.

"You made it sound like you took a vow of celibacy."

"You don't need dates to remedy that." Ward smirked. "Right, enough about me. Are you planning to tell Simmons how you feel or are you waiting for Trip to cut in before you finally wake the hell up and smack own your head rightsideup?"

"What if she don't feel the same?"

"I could flush you into the ocean?" Ward offered.

"I'm serious!"

"I know." Ward sighed. "It sucks when the girl you love doesn't feel the same."

"Hey."

"What?"

"Skye cares about you."

"Yeah. Before I hurt her, maybe." Ward replied in a sad tone. "But now?"

"You have your reasons."

"Yeah. But she's still hurt because of what I did." Ward groaned. "How am I to make her understand that she is not just a mission? She is my own personal mission. For once, I really hate this double agent crap. The lying really sucks!"

"You still love her?"

"Even death will not stop my heart and soul from loving my Skye for all eternity." Ward sighed longingly.

"Your metal plating is eroding."

"Shut up."

"I know!" Fitz suddenly burst.

"No you don't, Bro. You don't know how to shut up."

"Not that! How about we go on a double date?"

"That'll be great." Ward said after taking a gulp of water. "I'll have your back if Simmons shoots you down and you'll have my back when Skye upturns a bowl of minestrone soup over my head."

"Skye wouldn't do that to you." Fitz told him. "Not in public anyway. I think."

"Thank you." Ward replied with sarcasm. "That's pretty damn comforting."

"If you are making me take Simmons out, you have to take Skye out. Hence the double date. If anything goes wrong, at least we have each other." Fitz smacked Ward's back and grinned at his own wonderful idea. "Maybe we could workout some secret code or signal. What you think?"

"Right. A single nod means 'Let's go to the Powder Room for a squealing session'. And a grin and a blink means "Let's make a run for it!'. And a flick of your hair means I'm to get my own cab home." Ward rolled his eyes. "Seriously Bro, are we the girls or them?"

"You've been watching chick flicks behind everybody's back, haven't you?"

"That's classified." Ward told him with a secretive smirk.

"So, are we doing this? Are we going to ask them out?"

"Let's make a deal."

"You are chickening out aren't you?"

Ward ignored his friend's accusation and have his say, "In the event of Simmons saying yes and Skye saying no, I want you to carry on with the date on your own."

"But Ward - " Fitz argued.

"Hey. No arguements. This is about you and Simmons."

"Just as much as about you and Skye!"

"Come on Fitz! I lied to her. I hurt her. I have nothing that she could possibly like or want. I'm too locked down. I'm boring. I'm a bona fide bookworm. I enjoy boardgames. I know nothing about computer science. I can't even turn on that hologram table without searching the whole table upside down!

"Skye is smart. Intelligent. Beautiful. Damn sexy. Exasperating but adorably cute like those plastic bubble wraps that goes pop pop pop when you squeeze them - "

"And he said I got it bad." Fitz muttered to himself.

"She is everything that I'm not Fitz!" Ward groaned again for the umpteenth time that day. "I just don't have anything that she could possibly want. Never mind love."

"You've got a firm chest."

"Skye's not shallow, Bro." Ward told him. "Anyway, she deserves a better man."

"You giving up?"

"After what I've been through all my life? I don't believe in forcing someone into something that they don't want to."

"You are a good man, Ward." Fitz told him after some moment of silence. "I'm proud to call you a brother that I never had."

"You'd make a perfect twin to my little brother Joey." Ward said with a smile and earned one from Fitz in return.

"So, shall we ask them out?"

"Remember our deal?"

"Ward - "

"Do this for me?" Ward said. "I never get to see my Joey grow up or bug him about his girlfriends. I only saw him and his wife from afar. Once, a long time ago. Do this for me, Fitz? That's all I ever ask of you."

"So you can bug me if something goes wrong?"

"I'll never do that to you Bro." Ward clapped Fitz's shoulder and shook it as a sign of promise.

"Alright." Fitz nodded as an agreement. "But if Simmons don't feel like I do? I might as well pack my bags and go back to Scotland."

"No need to go so far. You are welcome to brood the rest of your life in my cabin."

"We'll grow old and grumpy together. That's a plan."

"I'm not grumpy." Ward rebuked.

"That's right. You are dopey."

"Yeah. Dopey." Ward nodded absentmindedly as he stared out into the night sky. "I overdosed on Skye."

xox

Unknown to Ward and Fitz who were sitting under the wing of the Bus eating pretzels and downing bottles of water while having their talk, Skye and Simmons were listening to every word of their conversation via one of Fitz dwarves that Skye had gotten hold of.

**To be continued...?**

I'm going to end it here for now. But if you like, I could make it into a multi chapter or a sequel. What do you think? Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. I've decided to make this into a multi-chapter. Stay with me ok?

xox

"She said yes!"

That was the squeal Ward heard before a solid whack landed on his back. Only Fitz has the privilege of slapping Ward on his back without being given an equally solid elbow to the ribs for the deed. Even then, Ward still took a calming breath before turning to see the scientist doing a happy dance behind him. A sudden thought came to Ward. With what Fitz was doing, Ward mentally strike out clubbing as one of the places he had planned to take the girls.

"So, have you asked her yet?" Fitz jumped over the couch and landed next to Ward.

"No." Ward replied as he continued to work on a 5000 piece jigsaw puzzle on the coffee table.

"Why not?"

"I figured if Simmons decline your asking, I don't have to ask Skye."

"You are unbelievable!" Fitz grumbled. "Well, now that my Jemma has said yes, it's your turn to ask Skye."

"Now?"

"No. You can wait till Jemma and I celebrate our golden anniversary by renewing our wedding vows. Even then you don't have to ask her, I'll just make sure that you two are paired up as the best man and matron of honour." Fitz told with sarcastically.

"Wait a minute."

"What?"

"Did you ask Simmons out for a date or did you propose marriage to her?"

"I hate you." Fitz took a cushion and whack Ward's head with it. It resulted with the other man laughing at Fitz bright red face.

Another cushion missile thrown at Ward bounced of him and landed on the table. The impact crashed onto the puzzle that Ward was working on.

"Damn! It took two hours to do that section!" Ward groaned upon seeing the destroyed section.

"Sorry Dude." Fitz said.

Ward just waved Fitz worry away. "Don't worry about it. Not like I'm gonna gear up and chase bad guys anytime soon."

"What is it supposed to be anyway?" Fitz asked as he picked up the pieces to inspect them. "They are all blue. Except these nine pieces that's a little multicolored."

Ward silently handed him the box cover.

"Oh Man. You really got it bad." Fitz shook his head as his eyes laid on the picture on the box.

Except for a small multicolured hot air balloon floating in the far right hand corner, the rest of the picture was of a clear blue sky with light whispery clouds.

xox

"Skye? Wait up."

Ward called out to his former Rookie as she was about to leave the dining room. Skye stopped by the door as the others left for their respective rooms.

"What up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me. Tomorrow."

"Just the two of us?"

"Fitz and Simmons will be there. So it won't be just the two of us. What do you say?"

"Sorry. No." Skye shook her head and gave a apologetic smile before leaving the dinning room.

xox

Fitz was waiting my the main door when Ward put on his jacket to leave the Playground for his cabin. He opted to stay away from the team but close enough if they needed him. Agent Koenig showed him a rundown cabin that was about a hundred meters from the Playground. Ward decided that with a little repair, the cabin will be just as good as new and livable. A home for him. A home that he never had.

Since they found out about his being a triple agent, the team was weary of him except for Fitz and Coulson. Fury had told Coulson the whole history of Ward since his being dragged into Juvenile Hall and later taken by Garrett. But Fury had saved the boy and trained him to be what he is today. Fury had convinced the new Director that Ward is the best man to have on his team. Ward's loyalty to team is unquestionable. Unknown to them, there were numerous times that Ward had risked his own life in getting exposed to Hydra and nearly executed in order to keep the team safe.

It wasn't easy for Ward to live the life that he had. But his love for Skye was what kept him sane and on track with what he had to do. The time he told her of his true feelings for her was thrown back in his face due to timing and his mission.

"What did she say?"

Ward shook his head.

"She said no?" Fitz whispered in disbelieve.

"Yeah." Ward replied as he punched the security code on the door. The heavy steel door slid open slowly and he stepped out into the night.

"Hey." Fitz called out to him.

"We've talked about this, Fitz. I'll see you tomorow. Lock up after me."

They both shared a nod and Ward waited for the door to properly shut before making his way back to his cabin in the woods.

xox

Back in her room, Skye flipped open her laptop and waited for the screen to appear. As it was starting, Skye pulled a pillow and hugged it as she lay on her stomach on the bed. Properly settled, she angled the laptop to face her and pressed a few keys. An image came up.

She reached out her finger and traced the image on the screen as she murmured a soft, "Night Robot."

Since the night Ward supposedly shot her and Coulson as they fell off the plane in Lola, Skye had made it a ritual to leave Ward image on screen as she slept. Feelings for him had been a roller coaster ride that ranged from anger to regrets. But deep down, Skye couldn't change how she felt for him. Even after what he had done that made her believe that he was just playing with her. The conversation that she had overheard of him and Fitz was the last eye-opener to exactly the kind of man that she believe him to be.

Maybe her turning down his invitation to dinner with Fitz and Simmons was the right thing to do.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

I know how involved we can all be in a story. And certain requests are just too cute to ignore. Enjoy!

xox

Skye walked up to the restaurant in her pink dress.

"Welcome to The Texanna Rose." The hostess greeted Skye at the entrance with a wide smile. "Do you have reservations?"

"No."

"Ahhh... Then you must be the very fortunate lady that the gentleman at table 15 has been waiting for." The hostess winked at her.

"I'm sorry. A gentleman?"

"Yes." The hostess turned and parted a plant behind her to reveal Ward seated at the mentioned table. "Lucky you. Every women in this room has been eyeing him since he walked in."

"I'm sorry but," Skye stammered, "You are mistaken."

"What?"

"You've got it wrong. I'm not here to be with him. I'm here on my own."

"You silly girl!" The hostess suddenly lashed and picked up the plant behind her that suddenly had sprung huge bulbous roses and smacked Skye's head with it.

Skye was jolted out of her sleep when the huge bunch of roses collided with her head in her dream. Looking around and breathing erratically, Skye's gaze landed on her laptop to see Ward's image staring back at her. It was just her luck that she chose to capture his image when he was looking at her with a smile playing in her corner of his lips.

Now that particular image was smirking at her, she felt. Laying back down, Skye closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening one to mumble a disgruntled, "What are you smirking at, Tin Man?!" at Ward's image on screen.

xox

Two hours after spending half the night tossing and turning, Skye was jolted awake again by Simmons jumping on her.

"What the hell? Simmons!"

"Come on wake up!" Simmons shouted in Skye's ear and started to pull her hand. "You need to get up!"

"Why?"

"We need to get ready! Come on! Get up!"

"Ready for what?" Skye lazily sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"The date! We need to get ready! Fitz asked me out remember?" Simmons started rummaging through Skye's wardrobe. "We need to find something to wear!"

"What time is the date?"

"7." Simmons muffled voice was heard as she stuck her head amongst Skye clothes.

"What time is it now?"

"8."

"8? You are late?"

"No." Simmons turned to face her friend. Her exasperation showed on her face. "Fitz is meeting me at the main door at 7 this evening. Now is 8 in the morning. Could you please wake up and help me find something to wear? Are you wearing your pink dress?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going?"

"Didn't he asked you?" Simmons asked in surprised.

"Yes."

"And?"

"And I said no." Skye replied in a small voice as she crunched her nose. Skye's eyes widened and she visibly swallowed when the slim figure of her usually angelic friend stood in front of her with a murderous look on her face.

The otherwise docile bio-chemist leaned forward and harshly whispered, "Didn't we agree to say yes when the boys ask us for a date? Didn't you said that you can't wait for your Ward to ask you out? Did you or did you not cry on my shoulder for the last three nights since we overheard the boys' conversation and found out how valiant and noble your Ward is?"

"Yes?"

"Then what the bloody hell is the problem?"

"I...I...Oooofff!" Skye uttered as a pillow hit her.

Looking at Simmons slamming out of her room, Skye wondered if she should put on a helmet for the day.

xox

Later that evening, Ward opened his door to the sound of a knock. A quick glance at the monitor above the door showed his visitor. He took a few moments before opening the door.

Skye stood in front of him with a basket in her hand. They had a short staring contest before Skye offered the basket in her hand to him with a voice that said, "Can we talk?"

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Apparently a good time for you to be working out."

Fitz replied as he sneaked under Ward's outstretched arm holding the door to enter the Specialist's cabin. Wiping away the sheen of sweat off his forehead, Ward closed his front door and followed his friend into his living room. Making a short detour to the kitchen, Ward poured himself some hot beverage from a thermos.

"Why are you walking around in the woods at this time of the night?"

"Time? Night? What is time and night when all I see is a sun sunny smile." Fitz replied as he crawled on to Ward's couch and curled himself over a pillow.

"Ok Lover Boy," Ward pushed his friend's legs off the couch to sit beside the grinning scientist. "How's your date?"

"Absolutely perfect. What are you looking for?" Fitz asked as he felt Ward picking up his hand.

"Rings."

"You think we got married?"

"With your muttering over golden anniversaries yesterday, I can't be too sure."

"Haha! How hilarious."

Ward chuckled as he picked up his mug and sipped on the hot beverage. "Seriously Bro, how was your date?"

"A man do not kiss and tell."

"Well, a man who do not kiss and tell, better know how to not land on his face when I throw him out of my house for banging on my door at freaking 3 in the morning!"

"You need to get laid." Fitz replied with a wink.

"Did you?" Ward retorted. "Is this why you are so happy and grinning like a demented clam?"

"That's not why because I'm happy, Wiseass!" Fitz backhanded Ward's bicep playfully.

"She loves you back." Ward said quietly after a playful wrestle.

"Yeah."

xox

"Is that a hickey?"

"What?" Simmons gasped and quickly ran to see her neck in the mirror. She stopped when she heard a giggled emitting from Skye. "That was naughty of you, Missy."

"Whatever." Skye waved at Simmons threatening voice. "So there was more than just talking I assume?"

Simmons' blush told Skye what could not be said.

"Did you have a good talk?" Skye asked when Simmons sat beside her on her bed.

"Yes. I have no idea that all this time, he has the same feelings that I have for him. Oh Fitz is so sweet Skye." Simmons sighed as she took Skye's hand and hugged it to her chest. "He was so shy and afraid to say what was on his mind that it was so utterly adorable! I could hear his heart beating."

"Much like your heart is beating now? I'm going to get bruises on my hand." Skye teased.

"Oh you!" Simmons chastised her and pushed Skye's hand away dramatically. "Oh Skye! It was just entirely charming and completely endearing when he finally whispered how much he loves me when we were dancing. It was just so incredibly - "

"Breathe Simmons. Breathe. If you faint I have to get Fitz and we'll all get a live performance of a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Only we'll make sure he uses an ICER. Ouch!"

"You dare make fun of me?" Simmons narrowed her eyes at her friend.

"It stopped you from swooning!"

xox

"Is that coffee you're drinking?" Fitz asked Ward.

"What? This?" Ward looked pointedly to his mug.

"Yes."

"If you want some coffee, I can make you some." Ward replied as he took another sip of the beverage.

"Why can't I have whatever it was in that thermos?"

"Because I finished it?"

"What are you hiding?"

"Why would I want to hide anything?"

"Something is not right."

"You are delusional. Too much dose of Simmons, perhaps?"

"Naah. Something is ... What is that picnic basket doing there?"

"What picnic basket?" Ward innocently asked but crunched his face in defeat when Fitz got up to inspect the content of the basket and inhaled the empty thermos.

"Oohh-ooh Buddy! You are so busted."

"What?"

"Skye was here. Wasn't she? And you were all sweaty when you answered the - OH MY - ! Is she still here?!"

xox

"Why are you still dressed in your jeans and boots at 2.30 in the morning?"

"Because I slept in them while waiting for you to come back?" Skye replied as she took off her boots.

"But you weren't sleeping when I came back with Fitz. I saw you sneaking into your room when Fitz was wishing me good night."

"I went to get some water when I woke up." Skye pointed at the bottle of water by her bed.

"Your hair."

"What?"

"They are messy."

"They tend to when I toss and turn in my sleep." Skye replied before she drank a gulp of water from the bottle. "What's with all the questions? I should be the one asking you all that."

"Hmmmm.. Something is not - "

"Hey. What are you doing?" Skye protested when Simmons lifted Skye's hair off her shoulder to inspect the Hacker's neck.

"That's whisker burn." Simmons told her friend with a glint in her eye.

"Whisker burn?" Skye asked innocently. "Is that contagious?"

"Haha! You are so busted Sweetie!"

"Whatever do you mean Dr Simmons?" Skye asked in her Southern accent.

"Unless you can show me that you own a bottle of cologne that has the same scent as Ward's that currently lingering on your skin and shirt, I suggest you tell me what shenanigans have you been up to while I was gone."

"Do you have to be Sherlock Holmes all the time?"

**To be continued ...**


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback..._

_"Can we talk?"_

_Skye asked as she offered the picnic basket in her hands to Ward. After Fitz and Simmons had left for their date, Ward didn't turn up for dinner like he usually did. After waiting a considerable time, Skye had asked Agent Koenig if she could pack some dinner and send it to Ward herself. The Agent was very meticulous about the whereabouts of each member of the team that he would probably panic if Skye were to just disappear from his radar._

_Director Coulson just smiled when Skye told him that she was sending food to Ward just before she left the Playground. He had hoped that the Hacker will find it in her heart to finally listen to Ward's side of the story soon. Fraternization protocol was a thing of the past where he was concerned._

_Skye had wanted to turn back a few times as she walked towards Ward's cabin. Due to her indecisiveness, it had taken her almost a hour before she finally reached the compound of his cabin. And another twenty minutes before she stepped onto his porch and decidedly knocked on his door. She was even thinking of just leaving the basket of food on the porch to turn tail and forget about knocking the second time. But the Robot had chosen that moment to open the door._

_She needed to tell him what was in her mind. True she had told Simmons that she couldn't wait for Ward to ask her out since they had overheard the guys conversation and plan. But recalling the conversation she had realized that Ward had wanted to give Fitz a second chance to be alone with Simmons. Besides, Ward was sure she was going to say no and didn't sound like he was enthusiastic about asking her out._

_Standing on his porch staring up at him, Skye was starting to think that he might slam the door on her. Much like he did, once, months ago on the Bus._

_Ward was having a shower when Skye had banged on the door and insisted on him handing her handphone which she had left inside the shower room. With a towel wrapped around his lithe waist and shampoo in his eye, Ward had opened the door only to tell her that since she was one minute late for training that morning and refused to do the 15 push-ups penalty, she will just have to wait 15 minutes before getting her phone back. He then closed the door on her. Skye's continuous banging didn't deter him from giving back her phone any sooner since he was capable of obliterating noises and sounds around him when he needs to and carried on with his shower at leisure._

_Skye was sure he was going to do it again when he narrowed his eyes at her._

_"About why I did what I did?" he finally asked after seeing Skye shifted from one foot to another._

_"No." she shook her head. "About why I said no to us going out tonight."_

_"Is there any minestrone or any kind of soup in there?"_

_"No."_

_"Ok," he said as he took the basket off her hands and turned to walk towards his kitchen. _

_Skye bit back a giggle by his question about the soup and wasn't sure about entering, albeit him leaving the door open. At her hesitation, he turned back to her and took her hand in his as he did back in Providence. "Come on. What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" he asked as he pulled her in and closed the door with his foot. "Watch out for that little step," he cautioned as her tugged her along with him._

_With her hand in his, he led her towards his kitchen via the living room. The cabin was clean. Not spotless and immaculately clean as she expected but a homely kind of clean that does not make one feel guilty about misplacing a cushion, mug or anything. As proven by Fitz discarded tie hanging over the back of the one seater. It was surprisingly cosy and inviting with books, games and an unfinished jigsaw puzzle cluttering the side and coffee table. A cookie bin with two packets of pretzels sat on a box on the other end of the couch._

_Ward saw Skye's eyes drifting to the couch which was overstuffed with pillows and folded blankets. _

_"I'm still fixing the roof over my bedroom. And I'm adding an attached bathroom too. So I crash here till it's done." Ward explained._

_Releasing her hand, he pointed her to the high stool that was under the counter separating the kitchen and the living room. Ward sauntered to the opposite side of the counter after placing the basket on it._

_"Can I get you anything? Or you want to start talking?" He asked._

_"Talk. I guess." Skye replied after sitting down._

_"Talk away." Ward gestured with his hand as he leaned back against the sink._

_"I had a feeling that you wanted Fitz to be alone with Simmons." Skye started. "That was why I said no."_

_"Why do you feel that?"_

_Skye took a deep breath before admitting. "I heard you guys talking under the wing of the Bus."_

_"Damn." Ward cursed under his breath._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was working on one of Fitz's dwarves and - " Skye shrugged at her unfinished sentence. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped listening."_

_Ward was quiet and remained still by the sink._

_"And also, I thought that maybe you didn't want to ask me, in the first place. But since Simmons said yes to Fitz invitation, you had to keep to your end of the deal." Skye continued before asking, "Am I right?"_

_Ward continued to remain silent while keeping his eyes on her._

_"Ward," Skye pleaded and stepped off the stool. "Say something."_

_"Was that all your reasons for turning me down?" he said finally._

_Skye shook her head._

_"No."_

_"I was not good enough for you," he stated._

_"No." Skye replied but shook her head as she stammered for the right response when she saw his resigned look. "Ward! No! That's not what I meant. How could you think that? How could you ever think that?"_

_"What other reasons could there be?" He hissed and took the three steps forward to lean over the counter towards her. "You won't even look at me unless necessary. Much less wanting to spend a whole lot of hours in my presence. So what other revolting reasons could there be if it's not me being not good enough for you, Skye?"_

_"I was afraid that I would not be able to keep myself from saying how I truly feel about you if I spend more than three minutes in your presence." _

_"I'm that despicable that you can't stand to spend three short minutes with me." Ward nodded in understanding and murmured, "I was right about how you feel about me."_

_"You are wrong." Skye suddenly placed her small hand over his larger one and continued to explain her reason desperately. "I can't stand spending three minutes with you simply because I won't be able to keep mum and not tell you just how much I love and missed you." _

_"That's just what I - " Ward burst before blinking in confusion. "What? What did you say?"_

_"I love you. And I've missed you so much that I don't dare to be in the same room as you without blurting out the truth about how I feel and have you stomp my feelings like some bug after how I have - "_

_"Shut up Rookie," Ward ordered as he suddenly shocked Skye by leaping over the counter, plough his fingers into her hair, pulled her towards him and proceeded to kiss her possessively._

_Skye's respond was immediate. She stood on tiptoes and clenched on to the front of his shirt just in case he released her before she had her fill of his kissable lips. The man is an exceptional kisser and if his previous kisses were hot, Skye was melting in his arms when his tongue gained entry into her mouth._

_With his lips very much adhered to hers, Ward lifted her onto the counter and wedged himself between her parted knees. Her hands were adamant in keeping him as close to her body as as she possibly could. Very much like the way his fingers kept their vice grip on her hair and back. Only the need to breathe made them surface for air. But even that couldn't keep Ward from playing havoc on Skye's neck and shoulders that was exposed in the midst of their reunion by his efficient and explorative hands._

_"You think we would have been kicked out of the restaurant even before our order was taken if I were to tell you this on our date?" Skye whispered between pants and moaned when his stubble rubbed erotically against her soft, smooth skin._

_"Three minutes means we'll never even make it through the main door of the Playground." Ward said between kisses that he was claiming from her lips. "Are we done talking?"_

_xox_

_"You don't have to walk me back here you know," Skye told Ward as he pressed her back against the wall of the Playground. "I've been trained by the best SO there is and am capable of handling anything or anyone that may come out of those bushes that has cute little flowers."_

_"One." Ward straightened himself from nipping her neck to lecture his girlfriend. "I do believe in your capabilities in being an Agent and would have no problem in letting you walk home - "_

_"Home?"_

_"Nest?" Ward offered and earned a giggle and a playful smack on his chest for it. "As I was saying, I have no problem in letting Agent Skye walk alone in the dark."_

_"Liar." Skye tapped his chin. "I do believe your protective instinct of me will never allow that."_

_"Stop interrupting me, Rookie. Or I just have to use the new found method that I have observed and tested which will keep you quiet."_

_"I thought you said kissing me only made my moans louder than my shouts."_

_"In that case, let's test my observation again, shall we?"_

_A few much enlightening minutes later, "Are you going to shave?"_

_Since Ward had pretended to side with Hydra, he had been spotting a new and dangerous look that was totally sexy and hot. His stubble and messy hair had given him a dark aura that suited him for his mission. Not to mention a direct shot of a delicious tingle to her spine every time his eyes darkened with love for her._

_"You want me to? I seem to get a deliciously positive response from you every time I do this," Ward said as he rubbed his stubbled jaw along the side of her neck to prove his point. He grinned when Skye grabbed his ass and pulled him towards her with a wicked growl._

_"Whisker burn. They will know." Skye murmured in between his knee-melting assault. "What are you doing?"_

_"Messing your hair up. There. Evidence hidden." Ward said after arranging her hair to cover her neck._

_"Funny Robot."_

_"I've missed hearing that." Ward said as he tenderly played with Skye's soft and messed up hair._

_"It's a girlfriend's privileged."_

_"Is that right?"_

_Skye nodded._

_"In that case, that's the reason for walking you back here. Agent or not, I am not letting my girlfriend walk by herself in the dark all alone. And."_

_"And? My. My. Someone's chatty tonight. Oww!"_

_"And those bushes with cute little flowers are Poison Ivy."_

_"See? The enemies will be too busy scratching to even lay a hand on me." Skye said smugly._

_"I'm walking my girlfriend home." Ward replied just as smugly with a non-arguement glare._

_"You kissing her goodnight too?"_

_"I'm going to miss her sweet lips between the time I leave her and breakfast." Ward actually pouted when he whined, "You could have stayed at my place."_

_"And have AC set up a search party for me?" Skye shook her head as she brushed her nose with his. "Drink up on the sweet hot chocolate I made for you in the thermos as you wait for sunrise before you hurry yourself over here for another dose of me."_

_"Nothing will ever beat the real thing," Ward said as he lowered his head towards her again._

_xox_

_"You think the Lovestruck Scientists are back yet?" Skye asked Ward after another round of celebrating their new status as a couple._

_"They can dance the night away and I - You are vibrating."_

_"You've been watching Hawaii Five-0?" Skye asked in relation to a scene in the tv series but only received a blank look from Ward. She took her phone out of her pocket and read the text message. _

_"It's Simmons. They have just drove into the garage. And Fitz will be going to your cabin right after they - "_

_"Looks like Lover Boy can't wait to kiss and tell," Ward told Skye and quickly punched in the security code on the hidden number pad beside her. "You gotta get back in there. I gotta run back before he gets to my place."_

_"Be careful. See you at breakfast?" Skye asked after Ward kissed her soundly and waited for her to gain entry into the safety of the Playground._

_"It's a date, Rookie." He blew her a kiss and watched the door close before running as fast as he could towards his cabin._

_End of Flashback_

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey."

"Hey. Good morning."

"It's not a good morning if it's just words that I get from my Rookie's sweet lips."

"Careful my boyfriend slash SO, Sir. Anymore talk like that and the team will see more than just us walking hand in hand to the breakfast table. As it is, I find it hard not to touch your stubble free skin."

"You think they'd notice if we sneak away for a breakfast of our own?"

"With The Warden's eyes on us as we speak? I don't think so."

Ward and Skye both turned to have a quick glance at Simmons who was subtly shaking her head before crooking her finger at them from her seat at the breakfast table, as if she could hear of their plan. A Kiss and Tell session had occurred both in Skye's room and Ward's cabin until the early morning. They both quickly turned back to collect their food from the serving tray and shared a quiet snigger.

"Detective Fitz was all over me last night." Ward told Skye as he scooped some omelet for her plate.

"Whoa! Are you two - "

"Watch it Rookie. Finished what you mean to say and I'll be happy to show you how wrong you are about me and Fitz. Be damn if we shocked the hell out of Agent Koenig for messing up his breakfast table."

"If by the sneak preview of what you gave me last night is half of what you'd do to prove me wrong, I'll gladly climb on the breakfast table and let you have your way with me, my Super Turbo."

"Damn it Skye." Ward hissed. "How the hell am I going to walk to the breakfast table now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your reminding me of what we were up to last night and your eyeing me like that is just not good for my discipline, right now." Ward whispered tightly at her as he gave a quick glance to the front of his sweats. Skye's eyes followed his direction and widen in delight. She had to bit back a chortle.

"Don't you dare laugh Rookie." Ward warned.

"You think it will help if I give it a quick rub down?" Skye asked innocently.

"You are so gonna pay for that, you minx!" He hissed.

"Are you two quarreling again?" Couson asked from the breakfast table.

"What?" Ward replied as he turned fractionally towards the Director. "No Sir. We were just discussing the training for today."

"Smooth Turbo," Skye whispered.

"I'm planning to show Skye the ropes of survival training in the woods." Ward continued without missing a beat.

"That's a good idea." Coulson commented.

"You are?" Skye whispered so only Ward could hear.

"Will you go on a survival training with me?" He whispered back as he gazed into her eyes.

"You make sound like you are asking me on a date."

"I am. Will you go out and spend the day with me?"

"Yes."

Ward gave Skye a thousand megawatt smile that only she could see before turning back to Coulson at an angle. "Excuse me Sir. I think I need to get things ready right away."

Ward handed his plate to Skye and walked out of the breakfast room as fast as he could without facing anyone.

"Are you two okay?" Coulson asked Skye as she came to take her seat beside Simmons. "Still having issues?"

"No AC, everything is fine." Skye replied and used the nickname that had adorably stuck to him even when it should be DC now that he made Director.

"Good." Coulson nodded and continued with his breakfast.

Looking at Simmons plate, Skye realised that the bio-chemist had flattened and fashioned her egg omelet into a shape of a heart. Using thin strips cut out from the bacon, she had formed the letters W and S and placed them on the soft creamy mash with a slice of heart-shaped carrot piece between the two initials.

Skye couldn't help but giggle at her friend's work of art.

xox

"Is survival training a code word for a date?"

"Very funny Fitz." Ward told his friend as he reached for a survival pack much like the one he gave Fitz when they were going to Ossetia.

"You better check that pack again Dude."

"Why?"

"The one you gave me had no supply of condoms."

The sound of Fitz's laughter could be heard as he ran and ducked from a shoe missile courtesy of Agent Grand Ward.

**THE END**

Thank you for reading and staying with me on this ff. I hope that was fun and helped you while waiting for the new season. Share your thoughts?


End file.
